Oishii
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part seven of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Doremi's frustrated that she can't seem to make a certain delicacy, but this dish happens to be one of Nick's favorites...


Author's Note: Okay, so I was lying when I said that _Aishiteru_ was the last chapter of the _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series. Now, we begin Series 2! I'm going to go in order this time around. First up, Doremi's frustrated because she can't seem to make bacon dumplings the right way. Is it coincidence that bacon dumplings is one of Nick's favorite foods? Let's get right to it!

"_Oishii" – "Delicious!"_

It seemed to be just another Saturday for us. I was on my way to the MAHO-dou, which had just been reopened as a sweet shop, mainly due to Majorika screaming at us to make some money.

Well, technically, it wasn't going to be open until Monday. The girls and I have just been getting everything ready for the grand reopening.

As I passed by the window of the bakery section, I could hear something dropping to the ground and breaking, followed by a loud "DRAT!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Doremi was having trouble again...

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed inside, where Doremi was fumbling with random utensils and a loaf of bread. Wonder what she was trying to make?

"ARGH!! Why doesn't Majorika get some new silverware?!" Doremi shouted. "I can't make bacon dumplings with a dull fork!!"

That caught my attention. I always loved it when mom made my family bacon dumplings for dinner. That was her signature recipe!

Guess Doremi wanted to make something simple and uniquely American for the Sweet House MAHO-dou's reopening, but she apparently wasn't having much luck.

"ARGH!! Where's Momo-chan when you need her?" Doremi exclaimed.

"The next best thing's right here," I stated matter-of-factly. This caused Doremi to turn around.

"Oh, hey, Kellysi-chan!" Doremi stated. "I'm trying to make some bacon dumplings for the store's reopening, but it doesn't seem to be working right..."

"Do you have all the necessary ingredients?" I asked, studying what Doremi had on the table: two packages of bacon, a couple loaves of bread, a gallon of milk, a bag of flour off to the right, and a few pieces of silverware to separate everything into the mix. Yep, she had everything.

Doremi looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you know about this, Kellysi-chan?"

"Not much, really. Bacon dumplings used to be one of my mother's favorite recipes. She'd always add her own touches to spice up the dumplings. One time, she added pepper; man, those were good!!" I explained.

"So, you think you can help me with these stupid things?" Doremi asked.

"I'd be glad to," I replied. "Let's get everything set up first."

Once we had everything necessary, we began to create one of my favorite recipes.

"So, one cup of milk, right, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi asked.

"One cup for each serving we intend to make," I repeated as Doremi poured the milk carefully. I have to admit, she's gotten better at this than she was the last time we were running a sweet house. Hey, five years can change people, right?

Once the milk was ready, Doremi turned to the bacon. "When do we add this, Kellysi-chan?"

"We've got to get the toast ready first, Doremi-chan," I stated, turning towards the bread.

"Aw, man!! Toasting all that bread can take hours!!" Doremi exclaimed. "Wait a minute! Why don't we just use magic?"

"Isn't that a coincidence?" I noted. "I was just about to suggest the same thing!"

We both drew our Shining Porons.

"_Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto!!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

We aimed our wands for the bread, a field of energy appearing around us.

"_Let's turn this bread into toast!!"_

Almost instantly, the bread became a nice loaf of toast. Somehow, I wonder if it works the other way.

"Okay, now what?" Doremi asked.

"Hold out the mixing bowl, Doremi-chan," I explained, holding my wand into the air. "We need to break the toast down into little crumbs so it'll mix with everything else."

Doremi nodded, holding the mixing bowl in front of her.

"Ready, Kellysi-chan!"

"_Shine down, Hikari!!"_

With that, my wand transformed into Hikari as I tossed the newly toasted loaves of bread into the air.

Making my move, I ripped forward with a series of lightning-fast strikes. After a few seconds, the newly-cut pieces of toast fell perfectly into the mixing bowl.

"Now, we add two cups of flour for each intended serving. That should form the dough that we need," I explained.

I was quite surprised at how well Doremi was able to pour the flour without spilling it like she used to do five years before. She's matured so much since then...

However, as Doremi walked up to the mixture, she tripped on a bauble that Majorika had left laying around. Luckily, I was able to catch the flour cup before it spilled everywhere.

"Nice save, Kellysi-chan..." Doremi stated sheepishly.

"No prob..." I responded.

Once everything was in place, I felt it was time for a touch of my own.

"What's that you're adding, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi asked.

"A bit of pepper and seasoning. This was the extra touch my mom always liked to add when she made bacon dumplings. Trust me, Doremi-chan, you're going to love them," I explained.

It only took about a half-hour to cook the dumplings, but that's typical when you have a magically-powered oven...

Once they were ready, I handed one of the dumplings to Doremi. "Here, try one."

Doremi took a bite out of the dumpling, her face suddenly lighting up. "_Oishii!!_ That's incredible!!"

"See, I told you you'd like them," I stated, only to have Doremi throw her arms around me.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kellysi-chan."

I was surprised for a couple seconds, but quickly returned the embrace. "My pleasure, Doremi-chan."

Once we separated, Doremi looked out the window. "The others are going to be here any second..."

"Let's go put them on the counter! I can't wait to see what the others think!" I exclaimed, taking the trays of dumplings and heading for the front counter, only to be stopped when Doremi tapped my shoulder. I turned around just in time for Doremi to capture my lips in a quick, fluttery kiss.

"Say, Nick?" Doremi asked. Nick blushed at Doremi's usage of his real name. "I could use your help with this recipe _okaa-sama_ wants me to make. Could you help me?"

"Of course, Doremi-chan."


End file.
